Systems for administering a liquid medication have great importance in various fields of application, such as in medicinal technology, and are used, for instance, to administer insulin, using a medication dosing apparatus in the case of a diabetic patient.
Various systems for administering a liquid medication, especially insulin, are known from the related art. Most of these systems for continuous insulin administration use insulin pumps, which supply an individual daily profile of insulin to the body from a reservoir. Requirements for sterility limit the usability as well as the volume of the reservoir, as well as all the components that are in contact with the medication to about three days.
A system for administering liquid medications, especially insulin, is discussed in DE 103 52 456 A1, which has a medication reservoir developed to have a pumping device and a supply line connected to the body of the patient. According to this design, the pumping device and the medication reservoir are developed in common in one component, the medication reservoir being able to be designed so as to be exchangeable. This design, as well as others known from the related art, have the disadvantage that filling the medication reservoir with insulin requires manual work and is not simple. The filling particularly has to be free of bubbles. Furthermore, storing insulin is permitted only in glass containers and at a cool temperature. This makes the production of reservoirs that are already filled by the manufacturer dependent on an uncertain method subject to registration.